


If you want me

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim向Leonard告白了，只是Leonard并没有听到<br/>时间线是STB结束后，短短的小甜饼一块</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you want me

等待一艘星舰建成是需要时间的，哪怕她几乎已经进入收尾阶段，也不代表今天提出申请，明天就能开着她全宇宙乱转了。不过对于刚刚经历过一场恶战的舰员们来说，也因此有了一个不长不算的假期，这或许可以算是最近难得的好消息了。  
得到可以休假这个消息的第一时间，Sulu就热情地邀请大家去他家里度假，尽管Leonard嘴上不停抱怨着约克镇不是建在星球上是多么令人神经紧张，可当他们到了目的地，Sulu家的小姑娘打开家门扑进Sulu怀抱里的那刻，Leonard瞬间就不那么在乎约克镇建在哪里了，可爱的Demora不仅投入了爸爸的怀抱，也直直撞进了McCoy叔叔心里最柔软的地方，这充满活力的小姑娘让Leonard想起了他的Joanna。  
每次休假的内容不外乎看看风景，买买特产，或者找找艳遇……对这些都没太大兴趣的Leonard随意在约克镇逛了一圈回到Sulu家里，这时他的PADD收到了最新一期医学杂志的推送，然后他就彻底长在了Sulu家客厅里的沙发上，两眼发着光，一面看着论文一面查着各种资料。不过短短两三天，他就用一大堆医学资料彻底占领了那张足以坐下几个成年人的沙发。在这几天里，就算是实在没地方坐了也没人敢动那堆资料，倒不是因为害怕Leonard生气，沉迷学术论文的CMO此刻是完全没有杀伤力的，大家只是害怕哪怕只是抽错了一块PADD都可能会被砸得肝脑涂地。  
当然，按照Leonard一贯的运气，这种美好的时刻总会被人打扰——他正看到一种顽症有了重要的新突破时突然就被人抽走了手里的PADD。  
“嘿！这是医学论文，Sulu你看了没用！”  
看到兴头PADD被抢走，Leonard明显有些生气了，可当他看到企业号的舵手一脸严肃地看着他时，直觉告诉他还是不要再让Sulu更恼火比较好。  
“你得管管Jim！”  
“他又过敏了吗？还是又卷进什么麻烦里了？”  
“比这可糟糕多了，在你沉迷论文的这段时间里，Jim几乎抱了除了Spock先生以外的所有人，当然，如果Spock先生如果不会瓦肯掐的话，我相信他一定会冲上去抱的，”说着，Sulu的脸色明显更阴沉了，“除此之外，他还亲了我和Scott先生好几下，你知道吗？Demora看到这些少儿不宜的场景以后可是哭着来问我是不是不要她和Ben了。”  
Leonard在Sulu刀子般的眼神下浑身不自在地调整了一下坐姿，“虽然他一直都很喜欢用肢体接触来表达自己的感情，可他怎么突然开始到处亲人了？你确定他没喝多？”  
“因为你啊。”  
“因为我？”  
“前两天他来找你告白了你知道吗？”  
“等等，等等！”Leonard这下彻底被Sulu的话弄蒙了，“他什么时候来和我说过话？”  
“你果然没听到，可能就是你刚开始看论文的时候吧，这儿除了你以外可是谁都知道了！”Sulu简直想要学着Leonard平日里的样子翻白眼了，“我们都和Jim说你没听到，可谁知道他只有告白一次的勇气，现在可好，因为我们的好医生沉迷学术，我们伟大的舰长破罐子破摔搞起了职场性骚扰。”  
“别说得这么严重！我一定会和他去谈谈的，你先把PADD还给我？”Leonard试探性地想拿回自己的PADD，可在Sulu微笑的表情下，他赶紧抽回了伸出去没几厘米的手，“我这就去和他谈！”  
敲门没得到回应，Leonard索性自己开门进了房间，果然看到Jim气鼓鼓地抱着膝盖坐在床上看电视，虽然Jim的眼神直勾勾地盯着电视屏幕，可电视上播的却是他完全不感兴趣的农业节目，Leonard坐到了他身旁，拉过他的手紧紧握住。尽管挣扎了一下，不过最后Jim还是抵不过Leonard的坚持，只能让他握住自己的手。  
一时之间谁都没有说话，Jim是还在生气，而Leonard有点不知道该说什么好。他其实一直都知道Jim对他的感觉，他并非完全没有感觉，但他总觉得Jim值得更好的人，而不是他这样一个离过婚的老男人。于是Leonard不说破，Jim也一直把小心思深藏心底，直到这次的事件差点让他们永远地失去彼此，Jim总算是憋不住了，做了半天心理建设好不容易把话说出口，可谁知道对方居然一心只有论文，完全没听到他说了什么。其实他完全可以摇醒Leonard再重新说上一遍，只是他好不容易吹鼓的勇气的小气球在第一次告白结束就炸飞得毫无踪迹，他实在不觉得自己还能鼓起勇气再来一次，于是气鼓鼓的Jim只能幼稚地在Leonard面前对着所有经过的人搂搂抱抱，当然，这一切Leonard其实都没看到。  
最终还是Leonard先开了口，他窝着Jim的手放在自己腿上，“听说你有话要对我说？”  
“没有。”  
“真没有？”  
“绝对没有。”  
看着Jim逃避的态度，Leonard索性坐到了他面前，双手捧起了他的脸，Jim因为这个姿势被迫看了Leonard的眼睛，但他很快就移开了眼神，这引得Leonard轻轻笑了一声，“哦？可我听说某位Kirk先生前几天来找我告白了啊，不过我眼前这个人是谁呢？你是什么时候偷偷调换了那个挑战了三次小林丸测试的，不相信没有不能赢的局面的James Kirk的？嗯？”  
Jim想反驳，只是刚张嘴就被Leonard狠狠封住了嘴，趁着Jim有点愣神的时候，Leonard长驱直入勾起了他的舌头。  
既然Jim决定在他们的关系上跨前一步，Leonard自然也不能落下。如果他们注定离不开彼此，那么就紧紧握住双手并肩前行。  
“天——Leonard你……”  
“怎么？允许你自己偷偷喜欢我，还不敢再来告白一次，就不许我也喜欢你吗？”  
“可是，你……我……”  
被Jim傻傻的反应逗笑的Leonard又一次覆上了对方的唇，相比上次的略显暴力，这次他温柔地给了Jim一个深吻，“你真是个傻瓜，不过我们都是傻瓜。”  
“我爱你Leonard！我爱你！”  
“我也爱你。”  
得到肯定的答复后，Jim高兴地扑进了Leonard的怀里，结果因为用力过猛，意外地将Leonard扑倒在了床上，Jim索性两手撑在Leonard脑袋左右两边，深情地看着对方榛绿色的眼睛，不断重复着爱语，“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”  
“我知道，我知道。”Leonard伸手弄乱了Jim的头发，直直看着那双蔚蓝的眼睛，“我还挺喜欢你叫我Bones，毕竟只有你会这么叫我……”说着说着，Leonard就觉得自己脸上热得不行，肯定红透了。  
“噢，Bones我都不知道这个！快给我说说，还有什么是我不知道的！”  
“我们还有好多时间可以互相了解，不过这一次，你得先亲我一下。”  
就像Leonard说的那样，他们将有一辈子的时间可以互相了解，而现在，就让这对新晋情侣尽情享受亲吻吧。

 

-END-


End file.
